


Alternate Ending to An Inspector Calls (Act 3)

by Ice_Fox



Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/pseuds/Ice_Fox
Summary: An alternate ending to An Inspector Calls that I wrote for a project. It does include some ideas from Act 3 but it is mainly written from Act 2 forward.





	Alternate Ending to An Inspector Calls (Act 3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcastic_noises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_noises/gifts).



**Eric:**  You know don’t you?

**Birling:** _(gravely)_ Yes, we know. But what I want to know is why?

_(Everyone turns to stare expectantly at **Eric** **.** It is clear that this is what everyone had wanted to ask)_

**Eric:** _(rather distressed and defensive)_ If I had know it would end like this- you see I didn’t mean for it to go that far- I would change it if I could...  _(he pauses as if lost for words then sits down in a nearby chair. Everyone else is still standing)_ She was just so young and desperate.

**Mrs Birling:** Well I think we’ve had enough of this disgusting nonsense for one night,  _(with a meaningful glance at Sheila)_ especially from Gerald.

**Eric** **:** _(rather suprised)_ I say! Gerald, what’s he-

_(The **Inspector** cuts through massively, taking control of the situation again.)_

**Inspector:** You can explain all about Gerald’s- ahem “misdemeanour”- later. But for now, as I have said before: one person and one line of enquiry at a time. Right now, I would like to hear what and why Eric did what he did.

**Eric:** I was walking down Ribson Street when I saw her sat on the steps looking forlorn. As a chap should...  _(glances at **Birling** fearful of a heated remark. None comes. Everyone is still expectantly looking at  **Eric**. He continues)_ I crossed over. I could tell as soon as I neared, she was as frightened as a rabbit. I had had a little too much to drink so I don’t exactly blame her but at the time I was angry at her for not trusting me. I must have asked her name- for I can’t really remember much- but she told me it was Jenny Wright.

_( **Sheila** , **Birling**  and **Mrs Birling** exchange confused glances. The **Inspector** continues to look on unfazed.)_

**Eric:** What is it? I guessed that Jenny Wright was an alternate name she had chosen. I thought the Inspector would have told you that.

_(Everyone, including **Eric** turn to look at the Inspector)_

**Birling:** _(getting angry)_ Look here Inspector. Is my boy telling us that this Jenny Wright or whatever her name was isn’t Eva Smith? Is he telling us that he’s not messed up in all this business? Does that mean you’ve got something wrong?

**Inspector:** Yes, this Jenny Wright is not in fact Eva Smith but then that means he’s affected two girls lives, for my fact are correct.

**Mrs Birling:** Please can someone speak sense in a civilised manner?

**Inspector:** I’m afraid not Mrs Birling for this is not a simple matter. A girl has died, we can all be sure of that. _( **Sheila** sobs a little) _Another thing I know- and that you should all too- is that you all helped to kill her. In young Mr Birling’s case, two lives have been affected. Yet we shouldn’t assume, just he has affected multiple lives. Think about it. Every action you do, or don’t do, form others’ situation-

**Sheila:** What happens in the future?

**Mrs Birling:** You’ve driven her over her capacity!

**Eric:** I say chap, what ever do you mean?

**Birling:** _(To Eric)_ Now you keep out of this. You’ve done enough as it is. I think it will be best if you and Sheila go upstairs. You can turn in now.

**Sheila:** _(exasperated)_ No listen all of you. Don’t you see! He knows what we did! He knew exactly when Eric would walk in! He looks at his watch because he knows precisely when things will happen! You see now! He knows! And I want to know what happens. I want to know if things get better...or worse.

**Mrs Birling:** That’s quite enough. Really! What a claim to make! I apologise Inspector for this most outrageous behaviour. I agree with my husband on this one; the children certainly must go to bed.

**Eric:** I see know, what she means. Yes! You’re right Sheila! What does happen in the future?

**Birling:** Now that’s it. If you don’t start behaving young man, then you’ll have to go. Any other father would have done it by now, so consider yourself lucky.

**Eric:** Now, look here. You did a girl out of a job remember.

**Birling:** Out! I will not have anyone in my house that acts like that! Out! OUT!

**Sheila:** Look at yourself. You aren’t improving, you’re worsening. The Inspector’s here to inspect us not cause you to react as you are. I can see now that you’ll never change.

**Birling:** The cheek! Both of you can go. I don’t care where but you are no longer any children of mine!

**Sheila:** I would be happier with Eric than you two.

**Inspector:** Sorry to interrupt but I fear someone else is still in this house that you are forgetting.

_(A horrible cry comes from off stage. Sheila rushes out. They hear her gasp then sob. The door bangs. Gerald enters holding Sheila)_

**Gerald:** _(pale and scared)_ I heard the scream when I was passing your door. I then found Sheila on the floor and thought it may of been her. But I saw the body she was crying over. Edna’s killed herself. 

 

**End of the Play**


End file.
